


【狼队】从死敌到情人，NC-17

by Palin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M, X2: X-Men United (2003)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palin/pseuds/Palin
Summary: 从死敌到情人，缺的，只有一场为爱鼓掌👏👏👏





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:狼队  
> 分级:NC-17  
> 简介:从死敌到情人，缺的，只有一场为爱鼓掌👏👏👏  
> 注释:浴室play，其实车的篇章并没有多少

整个x学院的人都知道，Logan和Scott的关系不好，最开始他们是因为情敌关系，这是可以理解的，但后来Scott都和jean分手了，他们两人的关系却越发变得水火不容起来，就让很多人感到费解了。当他们之间从吵架变为打架，从打架变为破坏学校之后，这就引起x教授的注意了。

这段时间世界和平，没有听说什么乱七八糟的变种人实验，万磁王这段时间在x教授身边，两人不是在下棋就是在下♂棋，兄弟会可不会没眼色地在这个时候做什么事来惹恼两人。

所以世界很和平。

然而在Logan他们又一次因为打架拆了半个院子之后，x教授美名其曰“让x战警的两位重要人物，趁着现在有时间可以重新建立一段友好关系”，然后用一个基本没有难度、需要时间长，且必须要他们两人待在一起的任务将他们打发出学院了。

等到他们互相咒骂很久后，只能垂头丧气地拿着行李往他们的目的地去。

一场确实没什么难度，但相当磨蹭烦人的工作——某城镇出现了一个变种人，需要确认其是否想要来x学院生活，如不想，则需要确认其是否会利用自己的能力危害人类，或是否会因为变种人身份而受到人类迫害。

x教授给的地址，是一所地理极其偏僻且安静的幼儿园。

可怕的小孩子。

这是在幼儿园待了一天之后，Logan和Scott两人同时得出了这个答案。

Scott作为x学院的小队长，难免会有遇到小孩子的情况，他会哄小孩子，但更多的都是理智地安抚完小孩后，又极快地将孩子扔给其他搭档，而在这种情况遇见的小孩，一般都是受够了过量的折磨，他们比普通的孩子更为成熟与听话，所以Scott很少在这方面遇到麻烦。但这次是幼儿园，他所面对的，是一群没有受过任何困难，在满怀爱护中成长的真正的小孩，Scott完全不会应付这个，他走在孩童中，小心翼翼且谨慎拘谨地，如同提心吊胆着在渺小建筑上走动的巨人，然而偏偏如此，他那因为紧张而下意识变得越来越严肃的表情像极了班主任的脸，不慎撞在他身上的小孩在看清他的下一秒就被吓哭，然后牵连得旁边的小孩，也跟着哭了起来。

然而他旁边那个一脸凶残的Logan，却出乎意料地超级受小孩子欢迎，他们全然不畏这位“长(zhang)胡子的叔叔”，转眼间就将人围了起来。下一刻，Logan就变成了“孩爬架”，带着一脸不耐烦地将某个差点他肩膀上滑下来的小孩抱回了原位。

某位因为惹哭小孩子而被哄孩子的老师说了一顿的小队长为此感到了一丝丝的嫉妒羡慕恨。

当他们辛辛苦苦哄完小孩子时，无论是在战场上如何所向睥睨的金刚狼还是镭射眼，都同时松了口气。

然后他们发现，这偌大的边镇，确确实实偏僻地过分——整个城镇内，他们就找到了一家可以接待人的旅店。

“你好，我要两个房间。”

Scott敲了敲桌子，礼貌得地对前台小姐说道，Logan站在一边突然插嘴，

“一个双人房。”

然后他得到了哪怕隔着一层墨镜都能感受到的瞪视，Logan顿时变得得意洋洋起来，

“Chuck让你看好我。一个房间。”

“两个房间!”

放松，Scott想，不要和这种混蛋生气，这不值得。他没有再理Logan，转头对前台小姐重复道，然而手劲却没能控制住得，在桌面上拍出了一声闷响。

“一个房间!”

Logan在桌上拍出了更大的声响，他在和前台说话，脸却是面对着Scott，带着显而易见的挑衅。

幸亏这个前台桌足够坚硬，要不然都要被这两个开始智商几乎要退化到三岁的家伙拍散了。

而在他们越发剑拔弩张的气氛中，前台小姐依旧带着那副标准的笑容，开口说道，

“先生们，不好意思，目前我们旅馆只剩下最后一间双人房了。提醒一下，方圆千里只有我们这一家旅店，请问你们还需要吗？”

“……要!”

他们沉默着拿着钥匙走进卧室。

这是个双人床套间，床是两张单人床，中间仅仅夹着一个床头柜，而穿头柜上那个烟灰缸中，甚至还放着两个套子，所有的东西都是成双成对的。

Scott站在门口的时候就不太想进去了，但凡想一下接下来这么长的一段时间，要和自己的死对头“同床共枕”“朝夕相对”，他就有种恶寒感。

然而Logan却直直地走了进去。

处于某种男性的自尊心与斗争心，Scott硬着头皮跟在他后面走了进来。

“我先洗澡。”

“……”

这句话似乎哪里不对?

但两人已经累到不想说话。

于是，一夜无言，就这么过去了。

第二天，第三天，第四天……Logan开始渐渐习惯了这种生活。

就像在x学院，他当历史老师，Scott当文学老师，除了学生们更年幼与更缠人之外差不多。

而他和Scott，其实已经不太能吵起来了，主要是这里都是孩子，在他们吵架之前那些孩子就能先哭出来，等到他们哄完孩子回来，之前因为什么发脾气都差不多被遗忘在脑后了。

在持续将近一个星期后，Scott终于确定了他们目标的身份——就是为Scott弄哭小孩而说了他一顿的那位老师——一位和x教授一样的心灵感应者。

实际上，与其说是Scott找到了对方，倒不如说是那位变种人老师在确认了他们的无害后，就直接找上门来。

她坦言对两人的来意一清二楚，并表示自己对目前的生活非常满意，不准备离开此处。

“小孩子的脑子里没有这么多弯弯绕绕，想到什么就说什么，在这里很轻松，我也不会‘听到’那么多乱七八糟的事情。”

“能够被孩子们喜欢，并且愿意温柔对待孩子的人多半不是坏人，所以我相信你们是好人，也相信你们所在的学校是个好地方。”

“就像你们的归宿是那所学院——无意冒犯，你们脑子里偶尔会闪现出一些场景，它很美——但我归宿是这些孩子。”

“我会欢迎你们下次过来的——以朋友的名义。”

她拍了拍两人的肩膀，露出了一个温柔而宽容的笑容。

任务到这里几乎可以告一个段落了，然而他们两人回到住所时，难免感到了一种难以言喻的失落。

某位能将金刚狼逼得一天洗三次澡的洁癖先生现在正在浴室之中，Logan坐在床角撸着杯子玩。

等过人的都知道，等待是件极其无聊的事情，尤其是落后的Logan不会用手机来打发时间，这就让时间变得更难熬了。

他直直的注视着浴室的方向，那块墙的位置，挂着一块如同窗帘一般的，极其突兀的布——那是为了盖住半透明玻璃而存在的掩饰物。

在他们进到这个房间的第一天，他们就知道这个小小的旅馆确实是作为情人旅馆而存在的——毕竟这里一没风景二没特点，完全吸引不了游客，而民风淳朴的地方，除了做这些事的人，谁会到外面找地住?

放在床头的避孕套，藏在柜子角落的情趣道具，以及那块遮着巨大的半透明玻璃墙的布。

然后，Logan鬼使神差地，掀开了那块布。

严格来说，Scott的身体并不漂亮，刀伤、枪伤、烧伤以及各种各样的，密密麻麻，满是狰狞意味的疤痕，他的身体如同一个受到伤害后留下的伤疤的展览场，让人不得不头皮发麻地感到困惑——他到底是怎么在受到这么多伤害后依旧能够活下来?怎么能继续用这样的身体继续战斗?

人受伤就会留疤，他没有Logan那样堪称怪物的自愈能力，但他终究是x战警小队长，那位无论如何都永远会站在战场第一线的，不屈不挠的，年轻的战斗小队长。

但他也是漂亮的，肩宽腰细腿长，肌肉线条流畅健康，他在自上而下的水流中闭着眼睛，仅在沐浴和睡眠时摘下眼镜的脸英俊且端正，那是一张足以让所有女性和部分男性都为之尖叫的面孔。

“Logan?”

他似有所感的扭头过来，手掌撑在沐浴靠着的墙面上，头发软软地耷拉下来。他面对着Logan，露出了一个与往日截然不同的带着些微稚气的样子。

下一刻，浴室的门就被打开了。

Logan几乎习惯了Scott被那副足以遮住半张脸的眼睛阻隔住所有情绪的样子，但此刻他毫无遮掩，嘴角紧抿着，却显而易见地流露出茫然与慌乱的情绪。  
   
但很快，Scott就恢复了镇定，他伸手想要去拿自己的那副眼镜，然而Logan拦住了他。  
   
“你想干什么？”  
   
他的嘴角下垂着，肌肉紧绷，显然处于戒备的状态——虽然在这个场景中，整个画面活像个三流制作的色情滑稽剧。  
   
“干你。”  
   
Scott在听到这句话的时候，他甚至以为自己听错了，然而当他隔着布料感觉到有某个滚烫的硬物顶到他时，Scott有那么一瞬间完全无法控制自己的表情。  
   
“你可以去找别人。”  
   
Scott干巴巴地说，他本该直接来一拳或一脚来让Logan好好冷静冷静的，然后拿到自己的眼镜再用镭射眼教他做人——如果Logan的手，没有抓住他的命根子的话。

头顶方形的花洒依旧在勤勤勉勉地工作着，温热的水流同时弄湿了两人。Logan的下巴压在Scott的颈窝中，而Scott被按在墙上，他的手指蜷缩着扣入在墙面上，而Logan的手随后覆在他的手背，然后十指相交，他们的姿势如同最为亲密的恋人，但实际上他们谁都知道这属于强迫与被强迫的范围。

“唔哈……”

压抑的喘息声从Scott的喉咙中发出，他紧闭着双眼让滚烫的脑袋抵在墙面上寻求着些微的凉意。

他太热了，仿佛喷发的岩融随着他的血管而蔓延着骨头汹涌乱窜，连那呼吸都被燃烧成炙热的温度，而一切都源头便在于腹下倒三角那被Logan手掌所撸动着的位置。他又一次忍不住发出了一声近乎无声的喘息，Logan的手指灵活得不像掺了金属，快速而敏锐地爱抚过每个能让Scott欢愉到颤抖的点。

快感摧枯拉朽地破坏了他们一直构架起来的距离，Scott大脑一片空白，在Logan掌心所圈出来的缝隙中冲撞着，强硬地被对方加速撸动的动作带上了高潮。

但这显然并非结束，而Logan也绝不可能就此结束。

袋装的沐浴露被挤出来冲当了润滑剂，Logan强硬地挤入到他身体里面，几乎在一瞬间Scott的眼角就沾染上绯红的色彩。

尚未从之前的欢愉中挣扎出来便被带入了另一个领域，Scott几乎找不到来处理这并非这种突发事件的办法，他只能被动地接受着这个并非无法忍受的疼痛，然而从身体内部被破开的感觉实在太过诡异，他在这一刻无法遏制地因为未知的后续而开始挣扎，却被对方落在他耳尖上的吻而定住。

即使是Scott Summers本人，也依旧无法理解他僵住的原因。

温热的水在此刻如同火上浇油，变得过分敏锐的身体即便是再平常不过的水流依旧像另一种染上别样色彩的连绵不断的挑逗，他迟疑着承受住每次都认为无法再继续容纳的冲撞，压抑着的破碎呻吟几近无言的呜咽。

他在一次次撞击中感到了一种从未体验过，自内部而出现的奇异战栗，其余类似于水声、衣料摩擦声在他耳膜中渐渐远去，与此同时，他听到了自己心脏极速跳动着的声音，伴随着Logan在他身体内撞击的频率，他听到另一段与他心脏类似的震动。

Logan的手指扣紧着他的手指，这两位莫名其妙搞在一起的男人身体相贴，间隔着两个胸腔的心脏跳动着，最终趋于一致。

做到后面时，他被掐着腰按在白色的洗脸台上，尚未沾染上热度的台面冷得他瞬间爆出几颗战栗，以至于紧紧地咬住了深埋在他体内的器物，然后又被后方传来的滚烫热意而惊得不住喘息。

Logan做爱的时候极其热衷于按住Scott的脑袋，如同狼群打架时将敌人的脑袋按倒在地上使其屈服，他纠着Scott的头发将人按在因为水雾而变得模糊不清的镜面上，像是这样就能让强硬的小队长彻底臣服般，就着这个姿势让自己进入到更深的位置。

Logan低着脑袋在这具被他亵玩的身体上留着一个又一个牙印和吻痕，青青紫紫的色彩覆盖上那些狰狞的伤疤，然后在Scott又一次的闷哼中抽出，然后再次挺入。

在此刻，他们身体交合缠绵着宛如情人。

当他在Logan手里泄出来之后，整个浴室只剩下头顶的水流声和两人交缠在一起的粗喘，水流在下水口处咕噜噜地打转。

“……放手。”

Scott沙哑着声音说道，一把拍开了Logan贴上来的手。他摸索着找回眼镜给了Logan一击，然后扶着墙脚步踉跄地从浴室出来。

如果他当年没有救那个混蛋，就不会有人试图抢他的女朋友；如果Logan没有试图抢他女朋友，他就不会和Jean分手；如果他没有和Jean分手，他就不会和Logan打架；如果他没有和Logan打架，他就不会破坏学校；如果他没有破坏学校，那就不会出来执行这个乱七八糟的任务；如果没有执行这个任务，他就不会和Logan“同居”；如果没有和Logan“同居”，他就不会被某条大尾巴狼叼了……

Scott坐在床上撑着脑袋，然后深深地，深深地叹了口气。

Logan随后半裸着从浴室里出来，之前Scott的攻击在自愈因子的快速工作中连痕迹都没有留下，他身上还带着水汽，脸上带着些许餍足，大摇大摆地在这个房间里晃荡着，仿佛刚刚发生的事情仅仅只是一场类似于一夜情的消遣。

……Scott不想说话。

 

Tbc

 

 

后面还是车，一直开车开到成为情人✯⸜(ّᶿ̷ധّᶿ̷)⸝✯


	2. 【狼队】从死敌到情人（2），pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 配对：狼队  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 简介：从死敌到情人，差的只是一场为爱鼓掌👏👏👏  
> 注释：过渡……下一章就是车了

Scott很清楚自己是在做梦。

如果不是在做梦，他怎么可能做到漂浮在半空中居高临下地看着另一个自己呢，尤其是，这个梦他已经做过很多次了。

——水流从他头顶洒下，流过那具赤裸着的身体。

——男人推门而入，近乎蛮横地将他拉进另一个见鬼的局面。

——于是在他面前，顶着与他一模一样外貌的人影与他的前任情敌上演了一出荒唐的戏码。

——那张属于他的面孔，从最开始的讶异转为沉迷，红着眼角露出了充满情欲的色彩，欲望坦诚地与事实截然不同。

他在梦境之中若无其事地旁观着这场交欢，从梦境中醒来却惊出了一身冷汗，他感觉到下半身黏糊糊地，性欲在他身体内不断高涨以至于难以纾解，Scott抱着被子坐在床上，完全无法接受自己这种反应。

从那个小镇回来已经快一个星期了，那晚之后Scott像被鬼追一般匆匆地回到了x学院，他们默契地假装着这件事情不存在，Scott却因为这没有间隙的梦境而忍不住躲避着对方。

某种程度而言，教授之前派他们离开学院的目的确实也达成了——毕竟他们也确实没有再打架了——至于冷战，或许说Scott单方面躲开Logan，那就是另一回事了。

回到此刻，Scott正处于一个相当糟糕的处境，都说男人的下半身和脑子不挂钩，狂躁的性欲在他体内转动，与那属于男性的自尊与羞耻相碰撞着。

最终，他闭着眼睛，充满耻辱地屈服在这持续了一周的性欲之中将手掌伸入了自己的裤子里面，近乎潦草而没有耐性地撸动起来。

这种敷衍式的自慰显然无法让这具身体得到满足，在经历过那场荒唐无比的性爱之后，它食髓知味地想要更多，以至于这由身体主人开始的手交也乏味起来，终于射出来后，Scott只感觉乏味与更为浓烈的疲惫，

“操你的，Logan。”

他低声咒骂着，尾音逐渐消失在这深沉的夜色中。

而另一头相隔数道墙的Logan，也同样不好受。

他一时精虫上脑做出了那种事情，他本来以为会被Scott狠狠地射飞一顿或者好几顿，甚至都为此做好了不还手的准备，然而Scott却从那天开始如避蛇蝎般避着他，即使他前一秒还在对着其他人笑，见到他的下一秒便冷下了脸，甚至连和他待在同一个地方都不愿意。

学院里没几个傻的，他们两人回来一趟就变成这种样子，是人都知道中间发生了什么，而当他看到Scott若无其事地对前来询问的人说没事时，Logan感觉更糟透了，他宁愿被十个Scott Summers围殴也不愿意保持现在这种奇怪的氛围，尤其是那群没办法从Scott嘴里撬开答案的同事和学生们已经转向找他麻烦了。

明天，

明天一定要解决掉这件事情。

如果解决不了问题，那就解决对方，再要么解决自己。

两个三更半夜睡不着觉的家伙下定了决心。

 

 

tbc


End file.
